


【贱虫】baby don't cry 下

by touch233



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, 贱虫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touch233/pseuds/touch233
Summary: warning内有蜜桃play吞精操尿/失禁
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 3





	【贱虫】baby don't cry 下

纽约不眠，凌晨时分，韦德的公寓依旧灯火明耀，他正在努力地享受黄金时间，他爱死了和彼得做爱，今晚尤其如此——他甚至不想让彼得只获得高潮。

  
“韦德，求你。”彼得闭上眼睛，他的眼前开始发白，理智和欲望在他情色的身上争执，彼得绝对不会允许自己在床上失禁。

  
“好吧宝贝。”韦德抽出手指发出啵的一声，彼得后穴的空隙中顿时渗出一股精液和淫水的混合液体，韦德觉得这美极了。

  
韦德试图将自己的阴茎缓慢抽出彼得的后穴，但每当他挪动一下彼得只会发出更柔软更诱人的呻吟，好像他即将被韦德的热度融化。

  
“啊……”彼得此刻真的像一只发情的母猫，他爬伏在床上，白皙的皮肤被染上赤色水彩，他张嘴大口呼吸，试图缓解韦德的那根持续传来的压迫感。

  
如果彼得真的有尾巴什么的，操，韦德会爱死它然后抓住那根诱人的东西更用力地捅进彼得。

  
韦德想继续操弄彼得，感谢上帝，尽管他无法设想后果是什么，他绝对不会伤害彼得。韦德拔出自己的阴茎不过他感觉彼得的后穴仍然在前一刻留恋地包围它，他拿起床边本来应该被食用的桃子——也许不是——因为它几乎被韦德掏空了而彼得没去关心那是为了什么。

  
韦德把桃子套在彼得的阴茎上，彼得事后也没能明白为什么韦德对尺寸的把握如此精准。彼得刚因韦德的脱离松了口气却又被冰凉的触感拉回现实。水蜜桃冰冷的温度和水嫩的触感让彼得无暇顾及刚才闪现的排泄欲。

  
“天，韦德，是飞机杯还是什么？”彼得依旧闭着眼睛，在黑暗里他的敏感度被无限提升，他无法想象韦德在干什么。

  
“是桃子，宝贝，也许它真的像你说的那个东西？”水果在在彼得阴茎的摩擦下榨出汁液，一股香气漂浮在房间内而彼得感觉自己的欲望被温度打消了大半。彼得闷哼着忍受韦德难以预测的想法，他正用桃子套弄自己的那根并且一言不发。

  
欲望消退后的疲惫侵袭着彼得，他感到周围的一切都在与他接触，那些香气和水声麻痹了他的神经，他幻想自己位于某海域的深处，而那些快感几乎要让他溺亡。他希望这一切不会持续太久，但韦德命令的声音又从耳边传来。

  
“睁开眼睛宝贝，给我口交然后今晚就到此为止了。”彼得睁开双眼，有些不情愿地看了一眼韦德，但他选择继续服从。

  
韦德为此调换了体位，他大敞着双腿坐在床上而让彼得跪在冰冷的地板，后者甚至已经习惯了这一固定的玩法和没有接触的束腹带。

  
彼得用舌尖舔舐自己的唇部，湿润后的双唇在灯下更加诱人和性感。他把头迈进韦德的胯部然后像一只幼猫舔舐着小韦德的头部，听到韦德发出心满意足的声音后，彼得张开嘴试图把整根含进，他很勉强，韦德的那根尺寸常常令他的口腔肌发酸。

  
韦德前后挺弄着自己的胯部把阴茎塞入彼得的口腔深处，感受着彼得的湿润和热度。  
“认真，babyboy”韦德用手抚摸和揉捏彼得胸前的两点，而后者只能发出不满的闷哼，更加卖力的舔舐和吸吮。

  
韦德享受地闭上眼睛，他能感到自己即将到释放的边缘，他的老二总是精力旺盛何况他今晚还没怎么认真射过，于是他释放在了彼得嘴里。

  
彼得因韦德没有预兆的射精呛声，通常韦德会离开抽离出他的口腔但今晚韦德没有，他只是继续按压住彼得的头让对方能清晰地闻到体液的腥味。

  
于是彼得只能被迫咽下韦德的精液，但他没幻想过自己会享受这个环节。  
彼得更脸红了，他因为今晚一系列羞耻的行为感到头昏脑胀，几乎要丧失理智。等到他吞咽下所有韦德的乳白色液体，韦德松开了手。  
“你不能——”彼得没能把话说完因为韦德把他重新扑倒在了地上，开始疯狂地吸吮他的乳尖。

  
“韦德……”彼得想抱怨但是他喜欢韦德在他小腹和腰部的按压抚摸，那些落在乳尖上的湿润的吻让他重新进入舒适区。

  
“你刚才还没射，不是吗baby。”韦德擅长性爱，擅长伪装和一切过度的体贴，他停止亲吻彼得，开始揉捏他的胸肌，彼得的身材总能令健美先生尖叫。

  
“啊……”彼得呻吟，韦德充满热度和温柔嗓音和手掌让他全身酥麻，他的小腹又开始汇聚热流，并且韦德坚硬的老二还在不停的摩擦他的胯下。

  
“你硬的好像刚才根本没射。”“自愈能力而已，宝贝。”  
韦德开始亲吻彼得的脖颈，彼得身上散发的乳香般的甜蜜味道每每都是韦德上瘾的药，直到彼得的皮肤上处处留下叮咬般的吻痕，韦德才肯停止。

  
“我们能休息了吗？”彼得发问，他的呼吸因为连番的性爱有些急促，韦德没有回答，仍然保持压制彼得的姿势，然后彼得的电话响了。  
韦德只能不情愿的从彼得身上起来，解开彼得双手的束腹带，然后坐着看彼得跪在地上打电话。“感谢上帝？”彼得朝韦德嘟嘴，然后按下接通键。

  
“嗨，哦Sandy，是哪里还没处理好？”韦德推断这是彼得的工作同事，等死侍见到他会威胁对方一通的，比如别在凌晨聊工作。韦德盯着彼得的身体，他的肱二头肌和腹肌，他的喉结和锁骨，他身上的线条和伤痕都那么令人着迷。

  
而且彼得的老二还半勃着，他粉嫩的阴茎在韦德看来简直就是最好的勾引，于是他绕到彼得身后，把对方的上身压在床上。彼得因为韦德的动作深吸一口气，尽量保持自己的语调“文件我已经…”韦德又开始用手指拓宽深入彼得的穴口，彼得只能强制自己不喘息出声。“放在，第七个橱子上…”

  
韦德把自己同样半勃的老二插进彼得的后穴，又开始操弄起来，“啊……”彼得因为韦德过快的频率呻吟出声，然后他立刻咬住嘴唇，担心对方的反应。对方没说什么，彼得只能听见韦德操弄自己的水声和同事翻找文件时纸张发出的摩擦声。

  
彼得捂住话筒然后用嘴型告诉韦德：你不能这样！而韦德只是放慢速度然后吻上了他的嘴唇。韦德把舌头放进彼得的齿缝，吸吮他甜蜜的味道，品尝他独有的香气。

  
然后话筒那端传来了男性的声音：“文件内容是…Josh公司对本企业的负责…”韦德松开彼得的唇，然后彼得开口确认，但是对方没有要挂断的意思。

  
韦德加快了冲刺的力度和频率，彼得只能闭上眼睛祈祷一切快点结束，话筒的声响逐渐远离，他甚至要忘了自己在哪。“啊…”彼得因为后穴传来的快感尖叫，射精的欲望又攀附他的全身，他什么也不想思考只想听从韦德。韦德会给他最好的。

  
“额，你还好吗Mr.Parker？”电话里传来的声音让彼得心跳停止，他压制住声音里的情欲然后说自己没事，急忙挂掉了电话。“他绝对听见了。”韦德把电话丢在地上然后亲吻彼得的手指，“但是你不想埋怨我对吗？”

  
“继续吧韦德，”彼得想用手套弄自己的老二，他的前端已经开始渗出液体，他全身上下都湿漉漉的，覆盖有被韦德操弄的汗水。“你快得到了宝贝，就快到了。”韦德用双手扶住彼得的腰，他快速的插入使彼得的屁股前后摆动着，他的阴茎挺立着有些红肿。

  
彼得想射，他的高潮已经到了，一种恼人的排泄欲同时笼罩着他，韦德把右手抚上他的马眼并且要求彼得的恳求。

  
彼得照做了，他说话太快以至于差点因为身体的摆动咬到舌尖，在此生未有的高潮中，他记不得多少事情。彼得射了，同白色的精液一起排出还有淡黄色的尿液，韦德和他一起到达了高潮，他滚烫的精液射满了彼得的后穴，这绝对是死侍史上最美好的一天。

  
彼得面色潮红，他半张着口喘息，浑身颤抖，于是韦德抚摸他的背脊和卷发，亲吻他的眼角一并因羞耻和快感来临的泪水。“Baby don't cry.”韦德在他耳边低语，他是彼得的一切，是神坛下的宙斯。

**Author's Note:**

> 我终于写完了，上中请看资料。好羡慕那些能把做爱写出浪漫的太太。tvt


End file.
